End of the Line
by sedatetoucan
Summary: Takes place after main game/episode 8, and separate from season 2. Jesse and the Order must embrace the moment and use everything they have ever learnt about fighting as they have to face their most powerful enemy yet. But, with the help of someone far more knowledgeable and skilled than anyone they have ever known, the Order will save the world. Hopefully.(lol I suck at summaries)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 _"Before our world existed, there was nothing but the Void. An endless nothingness in every direction. It was parallel to many other worlds, some well-established, where people had been living for many years, some in the same Void state. No one could live in the Void, someone had to make it an inhabitable world. Then, someone did._

 _Someone known simply as The Creator._

 _They made the world, with its rolling hills, dense forests and sheer mountains. They had unbelievable power which they used to shape the world into a vast land of beauty and wonder. They made almost everything, from the mobs to the Nether and the End. The future inhabitants were expected to have a challenge, not just some dream world where they could live without a care. They were required to survive, for they were mortal. The Creator, however, was not._

 _But, these inhabitants weren't made by The Creator. All inhabitants either came from other worlds or came from a place known as The Above._

 _No one knows what exactly The Above was. Some believed it was a place where their souls lived with supposed gods, then to be sent down to explore the world beneath them. We may never know. The Creator certainly didn't feel like telling anyone._

* * *

 _For many years, people continued to arrive into this world, and the population soared. The Creator stayed with them, unlike most Creators from other worlds, who left when inhabitants arrived. They didn't need any sustenance, so they provided protection when necessary. They wouldn't kill a bunch of mobs closing in on a group of stupid individuals out at night, but would intervene should a griefer summon a Wither._

 _The Creator was cautious not to reveal too many of their powers to the public. Most knew that they were immortal, and had seemingly infinite supplies, but they could do a fair bit more. The scribes recording the events of the world did not seem to notice that The Creator could jump significantly higher than themselves, and get more airtime, sometimes almost_ hovering _at the top of their trajectory. Or that they could destroy almost anything in their way, from mere grass to stone and obsidian._

 _They might have been powerful, but they didn't abuse it. Most people believed that many creators from other worlds, or more, the few that stayed, abused their powers to the point of almost ruining the world they created. Noble Creators were few, but also plentiful.  
_

* * *

 _The Creator assisted in the construction of the Portal Network with the known Old Builders: Hadrian, Mevia, Otto and Harper, as well as many others, with the intention of connecting the worlds together. The Creator supplied resources, though Hadrian seemed to have most of what they needed beforehand. They also created the enchanted flint and steels used for lighting the portals, as well as some of the Eversources._

* * *

 _There used to be many records of our past, until an evil arrived in the world, whose only intention was to at least ruin the world, at best, end it; all records were lost then. The only name given to the evil was 'Haxor'. This was when the Creator stepped in to fight them. Only they could defeat the Haxors. Only they could end it._

 _The battle was ferocious, but, with the Creator still trying to keep most of their powers a secret, they couldn't let loose. So they decided to evacuate the residents. They sent the residents to a bunker underground, with a command block, should they need anything. Once the people were safe, and out of sight, the Creator released the stress that had been building up inside. The fight had become a true battle._

 _The Creator wielded an extraordinary sword, capable of dealing huge amounts of damage and executing commands. That was the Creator's greatest weapon. Commands._

 _No one knows the specifics of the battle, except, of course, the Creator themselves. When the people emerged from the bunker, it was very clear the extent of the fight. The landscape around them had been torn in many places, trees felled, valleys cleaved from the once flat terrain._

 _But most shocking of all was what lay at the bottom of a crater not far from where they hid._

 _The Creator lay there, clearly weakened, and looking very close to being dead._

 _The people simply stared as the Creator stood up slowly. How were they hurt? They were immortal, so how?_

 _The Creator did actually have a weakness...The Void.  
_

* * *

 _For a while after the battle, the Creator stayed and helped rebuild the world. They made appearances far less often compared to before. Soon, they only came out into the open once a month. But, when the tale of the Order of the Stone emerged, The Creator disappeared ... and hasn't been seen since.  
_

* * *

 _The Creator knew that with the tale of the Order of the Stone out there, that people would forget them. The deed the Order performed seemed far more realistic, and even though people had seen the Creator for themselves, they refused to believe it any further. The Creator was forgotten._

 _But they had hope. In the future, a certain individual, someone of ordinary decent, will rise up in the face of great evil, and go from a nobody to the talk of the world by defeating the evil. This person shall be the true heir to the Creator._

 _For the heir, the Creator made 5 'sacred items'. Each one granted the wearer one of the Creator's abilities:_

 _The Armour of Ambrosius, granted the wearer the Creator's immortality, but was still vulnerable to the Void._

 _The Gauntlets of Perdere, allows the wearer to break anything, including the bedrock at the bottom of the world._

 _The Wings of Volatus, granting the ability to fly, in any direction._

 _The True Eversource, a crown, that gave the wearer infinite supplies._

 _And finally..._

 _The Sword of Sanctus, a duplicate of the Creator's sword, used for executing commands._

 _These items would be scattered throughout the world, their locations unknown. Fate shall guide the heir..._

 _But, the Creator also knew that griefers and any evil remaining in the world would also seek the items, and use the power granted to wreak havoc on the world. If they got all of them, the world could be destroyed. So, they added a failsafe._

 _One could gather all the items and keep them in their inventories, and nothing would happen. But, if they were to equip all of them at the same time, and they weren't the true heir, they would die. Simple as that. Only the true heir may be allowed to wield all 5 sacred items at once.  
_

* * *

 _It was once said: 'If someone wanted to contact the Creator, for any reason, they could go up to the very top of the tallest mountain, and place their request in an enderchest.' No one knows if this is true, but villages have been sending some of their mightiest warriors to the top of the mountain, for the path is strewn with traps. But, when the warriors returned, it seemed that their request had been accepted. Of course, all of this could just be fake, but I want to believe that the Creator's heir is out there, waiting for fate to guide them..."_

 ** _-_ Excerpt taken from _Myths and Legends of our World_ , by Cadmin Fecit  
**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I want to give a quick shoutout to SilverSilence14 for inspiring me to write this with their amazing fanfic. If you are reading this right now, thank you.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this prologue. Just a taste of my writing style. Don't expect the chapters to come out soon, or too be much longer. I'm not good at writing long stories.**

 **Please leave a review and a follow if you are interested in this story; I don't want to write a story which no one wants.**

 **I also kinda need a proper title. Any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Credit to Karmia for the title 'More than it seems'. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Em didn't go with the group and Lukas got his journal back. The New Order is Male Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Axel and Olivia. There might be several references, see if you can catch them! I'm also aware that season 2 is coming out, and as a note, this takes place before then.**

* * *

Light shone through the large opening in the roof of the abandoned temple, illuminating a large patch of undisturbed dust. A lone silverfish scuttled at the edge of the light, avoiding it. The entrance to the temple was barred by strong iron doors, nothing a simple lever couldn't handle. But of course, there was always another way to bust into an ancient building. A way that was less… considerate.

'Fire in the hole!'

There was the hiss of explosives being lit, and a moment later, an explosion that blew the entrance to bits. The New Order stood in the doorway, Axel in the lead with his arms held up in a defensive manner. He dropped them down before Olivia walked to his side and said calmly: 'You know I could have just used a lever, right?'

'Yeah, but I wanted to go in with a bang! Let people know we're here!'

'There's no one else _out_ here, Axel. We're not far from the Far Lands, it took us 5 days to get here, I don't think anyone else other than us would do that.'

Axel was speechless. Jesse proceeded to push through them and enter the temple, enchanted sword out in case anyone or anything attacked them. But there was nothing. So, he put his sword away and stepped into the sunlight shining through the opening in the roof, observing his surroundings.

There was a large raised platform in the centre of the room, partially lit by the sunlight. Around the edges of the central room were 4 doorways.

 _Perfect,_ Jesse thought, _one for each of my friends, and I'll have this central room._

The rest of the Order's members entered. Lukas went up to Jesse's side and asked: 'What's the plan for exploring this place?'

'We fan out, each taking a doorway. I'll take this room.'

'Okay. I'll tell them.' Lukas left to tell the rest of the group, and after a little deciding, they fanned out and went through the doors. Jesse turned to look at the platform.

It looked to be a shrine of sorts, but he couldn't think of anyone who this one could be associated with. As he circled it, he noticed a chest sunk into the top of it. He climbed the worn stairs at the side of the platform and open the chest. Inside he found a long, worn leather bag. Try as he might, he could not open it. He shoved it into his inventory and considered the chest again. Nothing else. He shut the lid of the chest.

 _Click._

Jesse whipped around, saw nothing, but heard pistons. _Probably just Olivia at work somewhere,_ he thought. He descended the stairs and gathered the group back together. Lukas had his head buried in a book.

'So, guys, what did we find?'

'Really, not much,' Petra muttered.

Olivia stepped forward. 'Axel and I had rooms that were connected, so I guess you could say that we found this together.'

She stepped to the side and Axel pushed forward an armour stand with a set of rusty armour on it. It was unclear, but it appeared to have a similar design and colour scheme to Tim's armour from the Old Builders' Games, with a bit of red. Jesse went up to it and gave it a shake. Some of the rust flaked off in small pieces. It was clear that it could be cleaned.

'Nothing a little Ivor treatment won't fix! Did you find anything else?' enquired Jesse as Axel took the armour into his inventory.

'Nope. Nothing worth anything anyway,' Axel answered simply.

Jesse turned to Petra and Lukas. Lukas still had his head in a book.

'Lukas, Petra, what did you two find?'

'Isn't it obvious? Lukas found that book of his, and it must be _really_ interesting. He's been reading it since he found it,' Petra mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Jesse couldn't tell whether she was being sarcastic or not.

'Lukas, if that book is _that_ interesting, mind if you tell me what it's about?' Jesse questioned Lukas kindly. He didn't expect Lukas to answer, but surprisingly, he shut the book, with his finger left on the page he was reading, and replied:

'Yeah, sure, it's called- '

'Blah blah blah, no one cares!' Petra interrupted rudely, 'It's almost night, and we also have the horses to worry about! Shouldn't we be preparing?!'

'But we could just use this temple. Rebuild the entrance and the roof. Stick a couple torches here and there. Bam. We have a shelter for the night,' Lukas stated matter-of-factly.

'Lukas has a point. We should get ready,' Jesse said to the group. There were murmurs of agreement. Lukas slid a feather into his book to mark where he was up to and proceeded to leave to gather supplies with the rest of the group. Jesse turned to join them, but noticed something that wasn't there when they first entered.

An entrance had opened below the podium. He didn't know when it appeared, but he guessed it was those pistons he heard earlier. Curious into what may be in the dark beyond the small ring of light shining in, he moved in cautiously towards the back of the room, in which he saw a small chest. But he wasn't careful enough.

Jesse looked down to see that his leg had caught on a tripwire. It was no doubt rigged up to trigger a trap of sorts, maybe even to kill him. He did not want to risk it. He could just reach the chest, so he grabbed everything in it, not bothering to look at what it was. Then, keeping his leg in the same position, he turned and called out to the group.

'Guys! Get out of here!'

The rest of the group returned, and with another warning call, fled the building. They knew when Jesse was being serious, and he was now.

Once everyone was out and a safe distance away, he turned and ran for the exit. He only _just_ managed to catch up to the rest of the group before the temple behind him was evaporated in a massive explosion, frightening the horses. He took most of the blow, but his armour shattered, using up the last of its durability. He rammed into Axel, who was already trying to protect the rest of the group.

After making sure everyone was okay, Jesse merely announced: 'Well, there goes our shelter for the night. We'd better get moving building another one.'

* * *

…

Having barely survived the night, the group were all exhausted. Jesse had donned the armour they found in the shrine, and so far, it had held together surprisingly well. After checking their supplies, they had begun the painful journey back to the village. The chest Jesse had found only contained some building materials and a map, seemingly labelling all the villages, towns and cities in the Overworld.

As they exited a mountain pass, the walls of their village were visible in the distance, and they all longed to be back in its safety. It had been 10 days since they first left, a fast trip by anyone's standards. But there was something not quite right.

After leashing their horses to a stable outside the walls, they entered the gates of the village, expecting to be swamped by excited citizens, like when they returned from the temple where Jesse had found the enchanted flint and steel. But nobody came.

'Guys… doesn't this seem a little… quiet than normal?' Lukas pointed out.

He was right. There was no one in sight. Anywhere. The town was deserted. If someone or something had come in and… done something… they should check on the treasure room. That was surely a target. They ran over, meeting no one on the way, but they were too late. The room had been trashed.

Bookshelves lay on their sides, papers scattered everywhere. The large window by which the armour stands stood had been broken. But the most devastating thing was that the three most important objects were missing.

The Portal Atlas, the Redstone Heart and the Enchanted Flint and Steel were missing from their pedestals. All other objects remained.

'This is bad. If someone who can clear out an entire town got hold of those objects, we may have a massive problem on our hands. We have to get to the bottom of this.'

Jesse turned to go, but then there was a massive BANG and a loud whooshing sound, like a large wave crashing. It came from the centre of town, where the beacon mural to the Order was built. Except it wasn't there anymore.

In its place stood a tower, stretching up into the sky. It was built entirely of obsidian, eerie and intimidating in the fading light. When the group followed Jesse out into the open, they were all abruptly stopped by a pair of guards.

At least they looked like guards. They wore dark armour, with large spikes on the shoulders, and greyish capes that looked unnaturally stiff. Every part of their body was covered, save for their eyes, which glowed a sinister red. They shimmered slightly, their gear was probably enchanted.

'Stop right there. You are trespassing on registered land.' One of the guards spoke with a cold emotionless voice.

'What? This is _our_ town! What are _you_ doing here?!' Axel asked angrily, pushing forward and throwing a punch at one of the guards.

The guard calmly raised a hand and blocked the punch as if it were nothing more than a pillow. Then it dealt a punch back, sending Axel flying into a wall. He lay there for a moment, Olivia rushing over to check if he was okay.

These were no ordinary people, that was for sure.

Jesse grabbed his sword and held it out defensively, Petra and Lukas did the same. If the guards attacked, they had to be ready.

'We don't want any trouble. We just wish to know what is happening.' Jesse said calmly. He didn't feel calm inside.

'What is happening does not concern you. Obey our commands and you will be fine. Do not, and we will have **The Overseer** deal with you.' The second guard said.

Petra butted in. 'The Overseer? Pchh, what kind of title is that? I'd like to speak to this… Overseer myself.'

'Petra no-! '

'Very well. We will have **The Overseer** arriving shortly.' The second guard said, ignoring Jesse's complaint. Jesse stopped, giving Petra an angry glance. Petra shrugged.

'What? How bad could he be?'

' _He_ could be the one who…' Jesse searched for a word that didn't hint 'genocide' or anything of the sort. '…emptied this town.'

The guards had turned away, now facing the tower. They seemed to be waiting for someone. That someone was most likely The Overseer. Whoever that was.

Axel was on his feet, having recovered from the blow. He shot a concerned look at Jesse, before turning back to keep a close eye on the guards.

The tension was high. Any moment now they would meet someone who called themselves The Overseer. It could, would be dangerous, but the group had been in such situations before. Just not as tense.

…

There was a flash of light, sudden smoke, and a thud of something heavy landing in front of them. Or someone. The smoke cleared, and before them stood The Overseer.

He was unlike anyone they had ever seen. He wore a long flowing cloak, black in colour, but unusually translucent, like it wasn't even there. He looked like a ghost in the moonlight. Small dark particles floated off him. The New Order could almost make out the shape and appearance of the armour he wore underneath, but it wasn't clear. What was clear were his eyes. Cold and calculating, an extremely light blue that seemed godly or demonic, they couldn't tell, but definitely not human. A sword could be seen sheathed on his back. Very few people carried their weapons out in the open, most kept them hidden in their inventories. Those who did were either show-offs or deadly killers.

The Overseer was most likely the latter.

Petra was regretting her decision.

The Overseer spoke.

'What did you want to say to me?'

No one said anything.

The Overseer gave a quiet snort of contempt.

'I do not like being ignored. Speak or suffer the consequences.'

Still, no one talked. They were all paralysed in fear.

'All right. It would seem that I am being ignored. Let's see how you like it…'

The Overseer leapt forward in a sudden burst of speed, grabbing Jesse by the collar and unsheathing his sword.

'…when your leader is under threat.'

Everyone reacted. Petra swung her sword and The Overseer, but he parried it with his own sword, which was black like obsidian, breaking Petra's in the process. Jesse called out:

'Guys, stop it! I'll deal with this!' He turned to look at The Overseer in the eyes. 'I'll speak. Just put me down.'

But to his surprise, even before he finished talking, The Overseer put him down, sheathed his sword, and turned away from them.

'I have determined that you are not worth my time. You may leave the town safely. I will not harm you on your way. But be warned, if you do return… I may not be as merciful.'

The Overseer then leapt, _flew_ up to the top of the tower in a single jump, and disappeared. The guards then turned back to the group.

'Would you like us to escort you to the exit?' The first guard said in a still emotionless, but infinitely more friendly tone.

Jesse declined the offer.

'Very well. We wish you luck.' The second guard said, almost mockingly.

The guards turned and leapt after The Overseer. But, instead of flying to the tower, their capes spread wide open, like wings, and they glided off into the distance, leaving the New Order standing there.

'Huh. That must have been why their capes were so stiff. Because they were elytra.' Lukas said like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

…

Outside the walls of the town, the group were desperately throwing around ideas on how to deal with The Overseer.

'I have an idea, but I can't tell you what it is yet. You'll just have to trust me. I think I know what we're dealing with.' Lukas declared.

'How can we trust a plan when we don't know what it is?!' Petra yelled. 'I say we go gather supplies, get the best gear we possibly can, then get in there and do stuff!'

'What kind of a plan is that? We could get killed! I'm with Lukas. I trust him enough.' Olivia said.

'Yeah? I want to go in there and do stuff! You only live once, better make the most out of it! I have plenty of explosives, I say we get in there!' Axel exclaimed.

'Jesse? What do you think we should do?' Olivia asked.

\- Go with Petra's idea; prepare for battle.

\- Go with Lukas' idea; trust his judgement.

 _Voting has been closed. Check back later for the next chapter!_

* * *

 **So, a chapter finally arrives! Sorry for the long wait, but thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story so far! This took a while to write, mainly because of writer's block and waning interest, but with the release of season 2 so, so imminent (a day away as I write this!) I decided I needed to get this terrible story out before the pros release their season 2!**

 **(Also, I got noticed by RhiTheHybrid thank you so much I love your art. Never expected to be noticed by an artist I like.)**

 **Anyway, thank you all once again. The next chapter will come when time allows. And when I get enough votes. Bye for now!**

 **Edit: I saw a playthrough of the first episode of season 2 and DAMN is it similar to this. I'm not going to say anything because spoilers but...**

 **This is now to be treated as a separate thing from season 2, and not taking place before either. Think of it as an alternate timeline/universe.**

 **Also, I may have guessed the partial personality of a certain someone from season 2 based on how they carry their weapons.**


	3. Chapter 2

_'I think we should prepare for battle, like Petra said. It's not that I don't trust you Lukas, it's just that I don't think The Overseer can be beat without a fight. And the quicker we beat him, the quicker we can find out what happened to the townspeople. I'd hate to be too late…'_

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **(Season 2 is out, so I don't know why you're here reading my terrible fanfic, but thanks for the support! Also, the title may change, so Karmia, if you're reading this, please don't get too mad if I change it! Enough rambling, let's get on with the story.)**

* * *

A twig snapped in the silence, behind the Order, and they all whipped around. Lukas drew back his bow, prepared. Jesse carried a torch in one hand, gripped his trusty sword in the other. The guards at the gate had confiscated their horses, so they had to set off into the forest on foot. Their various types of weapons were all at the ready; venturing out at night was one of the most dangerous things one could do, mobs could attack them at any moment.

Jesse was wishing he had asked The Overseer whether they could stay for the night, but swiftly dismissed the thought. It was ridiculous to think that someone like The Overseer would let them stay for much longer. He was already doing them a big favour by sparing them. If they had said anymore, he might not have been alive to think about this.

They ventured deeper into the forest. The trees grew thicker, denser, and soon they blocked out the faint light the moon gave off. To their surprise, they had not encountered any mobs at all so far.

Maybe they too were afraid of The Overseer.

They had decided it would be best to get as far away from the town as possible, before building a shelter. Then, when morning came, they would go out and gather supplies. Armour, upgrades to weapons, anything they may need. They didn't have a plan of attack yet, but that would also be decided when morning came.

'Jesse, don't you think we're deep enough? We can't even go forward without bumping into a tree,' Petra said, swerving around a birch as she spoke.

'Yeah… you're right.' He turned to the rest of the group. 'Alright everyone, I think we've reached the point where it's going to be hard to construct anything. We'll camp here tonight, then we'll prepare tomorrow. We'll need the rest, I'm sure of it.'

They were about to start clearing an area when Lukas pointed out that there was already a clearing not far ahead. _Strange,_ Jesse thought. _A clearing so far into the forest? Must be man-made._

As they approached, Jesse noticed a faint orange glow, like a torch. The clearing was man-made. Made by a… child?

A young girl, around the age of 11, sat cuddled up in a small dirt hut with her head down. The flame of the torch flickered in her scarlet eyes. She had indigo hair, tied into two neat buns on either side of her head, with a small frond at the front brushed to the right. She wore a red dress that was spilt at the sides from the waist down, so that it almost looked like she was wearing an apron, with brown pants underneath. She had white socks on, and wore dainty red shoes. She looked far too young and weak to be on her own out in the middle of the forest. And she looked scared. Very scared.

Jesse had to go see her.

'Are you okay?'

She turned in shock and stared at him for a moment, before putting her head back down and replying quietly:

'Y-yes, I'm fine.'

She didn't look fine. Jesse went to go sit with her. She didn't look at him.

'I can stay with you, if you like.'

She nodded slowly. Jesse called to his friends to continue building their shelter. He turned back to the girl.

'We're staying here tonight too, so there's nothing to worry about.' He thought for a moment. 'What's a girl like you doing out here alone?'

'My mentor told me that we would be training today. We did earlier, but then she left to do something. Said she had some "business to attend to". She hasn't returned yet, but she often disappears for long periods of time… I'm guessing you've already figured that out by now.' She answered, still not making eye contact.

'Uhh huh… so… what's your name?' Jesse asked kindly.

She looked up and gazed at him for a moment. Then her face lit up in excitement.

'Wait, you're Jesse, right? Leader of the Order of the Stone?' she asked eagerly, all traces of fear gone in an instant. Jesse was quite taken aback by her sudden enthusiasm.

'Yeah.' He replied simply.

She was really excited now.

'Sorry for my rudeness earlier, my name is Mika. Nice to meet you.' She stuck out a hand for Jesse to shake. He did, astonished at how formal this young girl had suddenly become. Mika started talking quickly.

'I am honoured to finally meet you, sir. Sorry for earlier, I was afraid. I do give my greatest apologies, sir. I did not know it was you. I- '

'Woah, Mika… stop. Calm down. It's fine. And you can drop the formal talk too. We're equal. I respect you as much as you respect me. You don't need to treat me as if I'm of a higher class. It doesn't matter that it's our first-time meeting.'

Mika stopped, took a breath, then spoke again, in a calmer, more child-like voice.

'Phew, I thought I had ruined your first impression of me. My mentor always said I had to make a good first impression, especially when meeting someone prestigious. I don't like speaking formally, my mentor just says that I should.'

'Well, you don't have to around us. Any of us.' Jesse answered. He saw that the rest of the group had finished constructing their shelter. Lukas stood at the entrance, watching them. He turned back to Mika. 'Why don't you come stay with us for the night? Then hopefully by tomorrow morning your mentor will be back.'

'Really? I would love that!'

Mika picked up the torch she had, and followed Jesse to the shelter. Lukas gave him a glance that said: 'What are you doing?'. Jesse gave him a quick look back that said: 'I'll explain inside.' Lukas nodded, letting them into the shelter.

When everyone was inside, Petra was the first to ask.

'Who is _that_?'

'This is Mika. She was alone out there, so I decided it would be best if we gave her some proper shelter and protection for the night. Her mentor should be back by tomorrow, so you guys don't need to worry, we can still go ahead and prepare for our fight.' Jesse replied.

'Fight? My mentor knows a fair bit about fighting. Maybe she can help you guys.' Mika said suddenly.

'Mika, we defeated the Witherstorm. I think we can handle this,' Axel answered.

'Besides, it's probably best if you don't get involved. I don't want you to get hurt,' Lukas added.

This was reasonable. Mika nodded, if a little sadly, and went to sit on a bed Olivia had placed in a corner. Soon after, Jesse concluded that it would be best if they slept now. The more sleep they got, the more energy they would have for the next day. They would need it.

…

Jesse couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking… thinking about everything. The Overseer. Their past adventures. His humble beginnings. The worn leather bag he had found in the temple near the Far Lands that he couldn't open.

And now that he had thought about it, he realised: _Why don't I just use a sword and cut the bag open?_

He quietly got off his bed, trying not to disturb anyone, and made his way towards where he had stashed his sword. The torches were burning out, but with the glow of the enchantment on his sword, he soon found it leaning against a wall, with the durable rusty armour next to it. He picked up the sword, and grabbed the leather bag out of his inventory.

A swift slice across one of the short ends and the bag was open. He reached in cautiously, felt around, grabbed a stick like object, and pulled out… an utterly magnificent sword.

There were 3 silver blades, edged with gold, parallel to each other, that narrowed towards the crossguard and the tip, so that they formed one large blade. The golden crossguard had a diamond set into the centre of it, and the ends were silver axe-like blades, edged in red, perfect for extra hand protection. The hilt was of dark leather, worn like the bag it was in.

Despite holding such a stunning weapon, the first thought Jesse had was:

'So, I need a sword to open a bag… that contains a sword?'

After realising he had said his thought out loud, he quickly glanced around at the others. Thankfully, they were still asleep. He didn't want to have to explain to them where he got the sword from.

He gave it a couple swings. It was sturdy, well built, and would be a great weapon. The spaces in between the blades could be helpful in disarming an enemy, and despite a slight bit of wear, they were sharp and capable.

Jesse decided he would give the weapon to Petra, as she no longer had her fancy gold sword with the enchantments. He didn't expect it to be of much compensation, her gold sword was like family to her, but maybe she would surprise him.

He hid the new sword in his inventory, set his diamond one back where it was before, and went back to bed. With one of his nagging thoughts dealt with, he soon succumbed to sleep.

* * *

'Hey, Petra, I think you should have this.' Jesse handed the sword to Petra. 'I'm sorry about Miss Butter.'

'Wow. Where'd you get this? It's beautiful. Looks like something that should be in a museum, not used in battle. Thanks.' Petra said, gladly accepting the sword. 'Though, Miss Butter was a great weapon. All that time spent enchanting, gone in an instant.' She gave a sad sigh. 'I hope this thing lives up to all the hype.'

Morning had come far quicker than any of them had expected, and before they knew it, they were packing up their shelter. Mika's mentor still hadn't arrived, so they decided she should come with them, at least until they reached the mine.

'So, who's your mentor anyway?' Lukas asked as they walked off into the forest. The trees weren't as dense as they were before so the group was more spread out.

'My mentor? Did I call her that? She's more a guardian. She protects me. Apparently, she's quite well known as an author under the pseudonym "Cadmin Fecit", though I'm not too sure about that…'

'Wait, did you say-'

'Well, if she's your guardian, then she's doing a bad job. Heheh, right?' Axel joked, interrupting Lukas.

'Yeah… I guess she is…' Mika said slowly. 'Anyway, Lukas, what were you saying before you got interrupted?'

'Is your mentor Cadmin Fecit?' Lukas asked eagerly. 'Because if she is… she could be of great help to us.'

'Lukas. I already said that we wouldn't get Mika and her mentor slash guardian involved.' Jesse said seriously. 'And how do you even know who she is?'

'The book I found at the temple is written by her.' He replied simply.

'Oh. Well, can you show me it? We have plenty of time while we walk.'

'Ehh. Sure.'

Lukas reached to take the book out when Petra, who was in the lead, stuck her arm out to stop the group from walking any further. They bunched up so that they could all hide behind a large tree.

'Why are we stopping?' Axel enquired.

'Shhh. Listen. Look.' Petra whispered back.

There was a sound of marching, each step completely in sync with the others. A group of The Overseer's guards appeared, coming out of a thicket about 50 metres away. It seemed to be a patrol.

'Oh no, not these guys again.' Olivia said quietly.

The guards suddenly turned and stared directly at the group.

'Come out.' One of them said. 'If you do not, we will make you.' They all pulled out swords made from obsidian.

'Sorry guys.' Olivia murmured.

They came out from hiding, hands up in the air. The guards backed each of them up against a tree so that they couldn't escape. The leader of the patrol, identifiable by the large horns on its helmet, held a sword to Jesse's neck.

'You are to return with us to The Overseer's domain, where you will be removed. Resist and you will not have a leader anymore.'

'Hey! That's not fair!' Petra yelled. 'He said he wouldn't hurt us!'

'The Overseer said nothing of the sort. He said that you may leave the town safely, and that he would not harm you on your way. He never said that he would not hurt you should you get caught.'

'What about me?' Mika called out. 'I wasn't with these guys! I've never even seen you guys before.'

'You are to also come. The Overseer does not like… Divagates.'

'Don't you dare hurt her!' Jesse cried out. 'She's completely innocent!'

'It is not your choice who lives and dies. I could kill you now.'

The guard pushed the sword lightly into Jesse's neck, drawing blood.

'Stop! Don't hurt him! Don't hurt anyone!' Petra roared angrily, pulling out her sword, the magnificent one Jesse had given her. 'I'll kill all of you!'

Petra brought her arm back, ready to swing at them, and as she did, the sword began to glow red, like it was on fire. The guards all turned to look at her.

'AHHH!'

Petra yelled and swung it hard across her body, the sword's blade drawing a crescent in the air, which expanded out rapidly, hitting the guards. They collapsed, and evaporated in a large cloud of smoke and dust.

Petra had killed them. She put the sword quickly away like it was too dangerous to be out in the open.

'What… was that?' Lukas asked with a shaky voice. He still hadn't recovered from the shock. 'Was that like a – like a Sweeping Edge enchantment? But like… really strong?'

'I have no idea what just happened…' Axel breathed. 'But… that was awesome!'

'Petra… How did you do that?' Jesse asked as the group gathered together again in the clearing the slash had created. Mika stayed near the trees.

'I don't know. I was just trying to protect you and everyone. I guess it was my determination or ra- '

'Mika!' A loud, clear, female voice rang out.

There was rustling in the trees behind them. It almost sounded like someone was rushing, leaping through the branches. Jesse turned to see a woman in armour fly out of the trees, enchanted sword drawn above her head. Her long orange hair flew open in the wind, amber eyes glinting in the sunlight. She wore armour that resembled the Shield of Infinity; it was amazing that she could be so agile despite the weight of it.

She landed with a thump in front of Mika, holding the sword out in front of her. Mika stood behind the woman with an expression of surprise on her face.

'Miss Gale-' Mika started.

'Not now Mika.' She turned to the Order. 'Who are you?! What are you doing? Did you hurt her?' She thought for a moment. 'Are you working for The Overseer?!'

'Woah. We're the Order of the Stone. I'm Jesse, this is Petra, Olivia, Axel and Lukas.' He pointed, showing who was who. 'No, we didn't hurt Mika, and no, we most definitely _aren't_ working for The Overseer.' Jesse answered. 'He actually tried to kill us.'

The female looked at them sceptically, then put away her weapon.

'Sorry. I … Uhhh, this is a mess. Come, Mika. We have to go.'

'But I like these guys! And they might need your help. I think they want to fight The Overseer!'

She turned back to the Order.

'Is that true?' the woman asked Jesse.

'Umm… yeah. It is. We do. We were going to gather supplies to prepare for battle but some of The Overseer's guards found us and… yeah…'

'Well, you might as well give up now.' The female said seriously. 'You don't stand a chance against The Overseer and his army of Amenders. They're virtually unkillable, and they're also extremely strong and resilient.'

'But I just killed a group of them. Amenders?' Petra said curiously.

'You did?' The woman questioned, surprised.

'Yeah. With this.'

Petra pulled out the sword she had used. The woman stared.

'I don't know how I did it but- '

'You have to come with us. All of you. You're not safe. Not when you have that weapon. Once The Overseer finds out you have it, he will hunt you down. You must come to our hideout.' The woman suddenly said urgently. She turned to leave.

'Wait. We're not coming until you introduce yourself. We don't even know your name.' Jesse stated.

'Ah. I shouldn't have forgotten that.' She turned back to them. 'You've already met Mika, and she may have introduced me a little already. My name is Astantine Gale, though you may know me by my pseudonym Cadmin Fecit. I write books and go on adventures. Now that I have been introduced, I think it would be best if we got a move on. The Overseer hears of happenings in his domains very quickly. He could have an army of Amenders homing in on us right now.'

She took Mika by the shoulder, and walked back into the forest, the way she had come.

'Okay then, it looks like we're following her.' Jesse said, almost amusingly. 'Let's go guys.'

* * *

Astantine took them back to the clearing that they had camped in last night.

'So, where is the hideout? I don't see anything anywhere.' Axel remarked.

'It wouldn't be a hideout if it wasn't secret, would it?' Astantine replied.

She walked up to a tree and stuck a lever on it.

'Everyone, you may want to stand back from the centre of the clearing,' she called to the group.

They backed away until they were right in midst of the trees.

Astantine flicked the lever.

Sounds of pistons filled the clearing, and after a couple seconds, a hole began opening in the centre. Olivia watched in awe. When the sounds stopped, there was a 5x5 hole, which was most likely the top of a pit.

'This is the hideout. Go on, jump in.' Astantine urged.

No one could see the bottom, and the Order still didn't quite trust her.

'How do we know that you aren't going to kill us with fall damage?' Petra asked.

'Okay, Mika, I think a demonstration is in order.'

'Sure, Miss Gale.'

Mika ran and jumped down, without a trace of worry.

There were a couple moments of shocked silence, then:

'I'm okay! You can jump now!' Mika called from the bottom of the pit.

'You can trust me.' Astantine said.

'I still don't like this.' Petra muttered.

'C'mon, Petra. I trust her. Look.' Jesse walked backwards and fell into the pit. There were a couple seconds of cheering as he enjoyed the thrill of the fall, then a splash. There was water at the bottom.

'Well, your leader took the plunge. Why don't you join him?' Astantine joked.

'I like you. You're funny.' Axel commented before falling into the pit.

'Nice redstone work.' Olivia commended, then did a graceful jump-turn into the pit.

'Your books are good. Even though I only read on-eahh!' Lukas complimented, but tripped and fell into the pit.

'Uhhh! Whatever!' Petra jumped down.

When everyone was safely in the water at the bottom, Astantine removed the lever and leapt down to join them as the hole began closing automatically. She almost landed on Petra, but everyone was fine. When the hole was completely closed, redstone lamps lit up the place. There were a couple blocks of bedrock visible underneath the water. They were a long way down.

'Well, this is a cool hideout.' Axel said sarcastically.

'Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet!' Mika answered.

Astantine swam over to one of the walls, placed a lever, and flicked it. A clanking sound, then stairs began forming on the wall, going in and up. Iron doors were visible at the top of the flight of stairs, giving Jesse, Petra and Lukas bad vibes.

The last time they had to go up a long flight of stairs…

'Guests first.' Astantine gestured up the flight.

The Order hesitantly climbed up in silence, followed by Mika and Astantine. The iron doors opened as they approached, and they were greeted with an astonishing sight.

'Welcome to the hideout! Or, as we like to call it, "The Arena".' Mika announced.

They were standing on a balcony overlooking an enormous central area, an arena, no doubt where the name came from. It was all obsidian, which led the group to believe that it was a battle arena, where explosives could be hurled around without the fear of them destroying anything. The balcony itself went all around the circumference of the arena, with doors spaced evenly leading off into various rooms.

'This is where you live? Wow, you must be serious about the whole "fighting" thing.' Lukas remarked.

'Yes, we live here, and yes, fighting is something we do a lot. Which leads onto my next question.' Astantine said firmly. She looked at the Order seriously.

'If you do intend to battle The Overseer, I would advise that you consider a couple things. Firstly, he is immortal, to a degree, and so are his Amenders. Normal weapons don't hurt him or the Amenders. Secondly, he has eyes everywhere. It is virtually impossible to sneak in. I've tried, and I almost got killed. If you do manage to get in, you better have a method of escape that takes fall damage into consideration. His quarters are at the very top of the tower, and once you get into them, you can't get out by going back down the tower. The only way to flee is to leap from one of the windows. You better have a Feather Falling enchantment or elytra handy. Thirdly…' She faltered.

'What?' Jesse urged.

'No, there's no point in telling you this. It's hopeless. You'll die in a minute… Even with that weapon.'

Astantine looked at Petra, who drew the sword.

'Yes, that one. Unless you know how to use it, it's not going to help much.'

'Can you teach us?' Lukas asked. 'I mean, if it's what I think it is…'

'I suppose I could teach you. I know so little, but…'

Astantine stopped and thought for a while, head down. Then she looked up, determination flaring in her eyes.

'Yes, I shall teach you. The Overseer has done enough damage, and it's time to stop him. While we still have a long way to go before we are ready, and though we may be weak, I know we can do it. Petra. Give the sword to Jesse. Our leader shall wield the weapon.'

She did, Jesse taking it carefully.

'Astantine, what's so special about this sword?' Jesse asked innocently.

She glared at him.

'What Petra did back there was a kill command. You are holding the Sword of Sanctus. I will teach you how to use it.'

* * *

 **Ooooh, cliffhanger. This chapter was a mess, so I apologise. I'm also sorry for inserting what I'm pretty sure are 'Mary Sue' OCs, so yeah…**

 **I was going to put a vote choice at the end, but it just ruined the reveal that you see there, so I didn't.**

 **I'll try to post a chapter for every episode from Season 2, but this might not always be the case.**

 **Anyway, that's all from me. You should be able to expect the next chapter when Episode 3 comes out, but I can't guarantee this.**

 **Thanks for the support!**


	4. Interlude 1

**Interlude 1**

 _Amenders stood guarding the entrance. Getting in was going to be hard, and I hoped that my distraction would be adequate. I had slipped into the building surprisingly easily, and currently hid behind a wide pillar with my sword concealed; the glow of the enchantment would give me away. Amenders had excellent senses, they could hear you if you were whispering in a crowd and could see you from a mile away, given that they knew who to target. Without direct instructions, they were very imprudent._

 ** _BANG! Chkchkchkchk…_**

 _Right on cue, my distraction sets off, Amenders turning to the source of the sound instantly. A couple grunts were muttered, then most of them marched swiftly out of the room. Two remained at the entrance._

 _Two. I could deal with that._

 _Amenders, despite being impervious to most damage, were still affected by potions. A strong blindness and slowness splash would make them easy to get past._

 _I ran, aiming for the door, throwing the potions at the Amenders and using a few spawn eggs to provide more of a distraction. Having an Eversource chicken did have its perks._

 _The Amenders fumbled, unable to stop me. The noisy mobs I had spawned would keep them busy for a while, and by that time, I would already be in._

 _I shoved the doors open, almost slamming them shut, before realising it would attract more attention. I slapped myself for being so stupid, gently shutting the door._

 _Getting in had been easy, but now that I was in, it would only get harder. Or, it should have. The room I had entered went around a wide central column with a doorway on the side; it was very clearly the path to The Overseer's quarters. There were Amenders in here too, but they didn't seem to notice me. They milled around with intention like they were preparing for something. No one guarded the doorway._

 _While my instincts said otherwise, I knew this may be the only chance I had of getting in. I psyched myself up and dashed, leaping into the room beyond, and backing myself against the wall on the inside. My breathing slowed as I calmed down. I was in._

 _But, something bugged me. This was far too easy. So, it was only a matter of time until…_

 _A loud click, a crunching sound, and the doorway slammed shut. I would have dug out, except for the fact that everything was obsidian. Forcing down the worry building up inside, I listened to a muffled voice coming from the other side of the wall. There was a chance I could salvage some useful information from the Amender's conversation._

 _'Master Overseer, your Terminal link has been established. Ready to go forth with creation. Awaiting instruction.'_

 _A couple seconds of silence, then the same voice spoke._

 _'Instructions registered. You and your advisor will be called down when creation is complete.'_

 _The voice stopped abruptly. A rumbling sound filled the air, coming from below, like a rocket about to blast. I dropped to the ground, as low as I could possibly get-_

 _The floor shot upwards, and I felt the forces pressing down, threatening to squish me to a pulp. I held on, must keep it together…_

 _It stopped as suddenly as it had started. I lay on the hard obsidian surface, catching my breath. I got the feeling that the walls were slowly expanding outwards, enlarging the room greatly; I knew I had to get up. I forced myself to my feet, just as the room lit up, torches flashing alight along the columns._

 _I staggered behind the nearest one, as quietly as I could, and observed the room._

 _There were two large windows on either side, north and south, completely open to the air. I could see the mountains in the distance, and the town below. The tower was monumental in size. Someone could glide straight through if they had elytra and elevation. The other two walls, one of which I was facing, were solid obsidian except for a door in the centre. My wall had a dull iron one, but the wall opposite had a door that was dark like the obsidian that surrounded it. A red glow radiated from behind._

 _Then, he appeared._

 _I ducked behind the column, almost too late._

 _The Overseer popped into existence like he had teleported, but there were no particles. Another person was with him, who I could only assume was his advisor._

 _She looked female in build, though I could only guess. She wore a cloak, not unlike The Overseer's but slightly opaquer. Silvery shoulder length hair peeked out from underneath the hood, but she had red eyes like the Amenders. I couldn't make out any more details, she was shrouded in a fog._

 _She gave a curt nod to The Overseer and went through the door to the right._

 _The Overseer turned and looked out the north window, at the extreme hills biome in the distance, and at the treasure room of the town. I had heard that it belonged to the Order of the Stone, but so far, I have not seen any proof. The Overseer didn't seem interested-_

 _He turned around and looked in my direction, I whipped behind the column, heart pounding. But, once again, he wasn't interested. Either that, or he hadn't noticed me. I peeked out and saw that he had turned around and set down an armour stand. Onto it, he placed a pair of golden gauntlets and what looked like elaborately decorated elytra, best likened to wings._

 _This was bad news. If they were the real deal…_

 _I thought about stealing them, in case they were, but I would most likely not make it out alive. I was considering a distraction…_

 _'Master Overseer, I bring news.'_

 _'What is it, Rapira?'_

 _The Overseer's advisor hobbled in like she was in a rush, but her speaking was even and calm._

 _'Sentinels have reported Divagates at the storage room. A feisty red-head is requesting that they speak with you.'_

 _'Hmph. I am sure that they will be a waste of time. I shall see.'_

 _The Overseer turned and leapt out the north window. His advisor, Rapira, returned to the room beyond the obsidian door._

 _I was alone._

 _It was now that I had to make a choice. Would I take the items off the armour stand, **steal two of The Creator's artefacts from The Overseer** , and risk getting caught, or would I, with the elytra I had which probably only have enough durability left for me to make to the edge of the forest outside town, escape?_

 _…_

 _I chose the latter._

 _Now that I knew where they were, I could return for the artefacts later. When I am better prepared for such a daring task. I could almost hear The Overseer returning._

 _I equipped the elytra, felt it pressing against my back, took one last look at the room… and leapt out the south window._

 _The elytra caught the wind, spread out wide, and I glided rapidly towards the forest. I heard a brush coming from behind. The Overseer had returned and I had left just in time._

 _I glanced down and saw two Sentinels gliding about 5 metres below. I urged myself to go higher, I didn't want to get caught when I was so close…_

 _Fortunately, they then angled downwards and swooped into stations at the entrance to the town. I flew onwards, into the forest. I had escaped._

 _But I would return._

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. 'Wow, such a short chapter that doesn't even continue the story.' But I assure you, there's a lot of information to be gathered from this.**

 **Occasionally, I will post an 'interlude'. A shorter chapter that tells the story of something that happened in the past, from a different perspective.**

 **This is the chapter for episode 3 of season 2, I just decided to release it earlier than 'one day before the episode'. Mainly because I have it written.**


End file.
